wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Abby Walker
"Super Spesh" Caldwell/Walker is the daughter of Grace Walker and Norman Caldwell. She is a supporting character that will appear in Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Abby is also a good friend of both William J. Blazkowicz's twin daughters, Jessica and Sophia Blazkowicz. Personality Abby is an intelligent and practical young woman. However, she shares her father anti-authoritative attitude and often shows rebellious tendency towards authoritative figure, even her mother. Consequently, Grace often has some trouble keeping her in line. She also exhibits apathy towards other peoples opinions of her, often ignoring them in the pursuit of her own goals and opinions. ''The New Colossus'' Abby first appeared as an infant during the events of The New Colossus. William Blazkowicz had traveled to the ruins of New York City looking to recruit the resistance cell located in the ruins of the Empire State Building in the hopes of liberating the American continent from Nazi rule. After a tense introduction, Abby's mother, Grace Walker, spoke with Blazkowicz about joining the Kreisau Circle resistance while breastfeeding Abby, whom Blazkowicz mistakenly called a boy. Immediately after, the resistance cell's location was attacked by Nazi forces but were routed after an intense firefight. The resistance cell members, along with Grace and Abby, were evacuated to the Eva's Hammer which was serving as the Kreisau Circle's base of operations immediately following the conclusion of the firefight. Grace Walker and Abby take up Caroline Becker's cabin on the bridge of the Eva's Hammer, where Abby remains for the rest of the events of The New Colossus. ''Youngblood'' Abby returns in Wolfenstein: Youngblood, now nineteen years old. When William Blazkowicz goes missing after a mission to New Paris and the Global Resistance seems unwilling to mount a mission to find him, Abby assists Blazkowicz's daughters Jessica and Sophia Blazkowicz on their own mission to find him. Abby initially finds the two sisters to be 'weird' after they show a desire to fight the Nazis, but ultimately helps them, seen flying a VTOL while the two sisters undertake their mission. She provides technological and communication support for the twins as they search for their father and fight to free Paris from Nazi rule. Abilities * Advanced Scientific Understanding: Abby shows herself to be a prodigy in science at early age. Because of her intelligence, she managed to master Da'at Yichud tech quite quickly under Seth Roth's tutelage. * Hacking: Abby is a proficient hacker. Gallery The New Colossus deegggg.png|Grace breastfeeds Little Abby while taking with B.J. Little-Abby-Grace.jpg Youngblood 60680528_10157364795689166_3187044653379616768_n.jpg|Abby's wanted profile from Nazi Germany. Abby-Grace-The-Twins.jpg|Abby collecting her microphone device when coming to the Blazkowicz residence. Grace-Anya-reunite.jpg The-twins-room.jpg|Abby with the twins in their room. The-twins-abby-residence.jpg|Abby pulling out her microphone device to hear Anya and Grace's conversation. Attic-microphone.jpg|Abby tells the twins she hears something in the attic. The-Girls-find-the-Room.jpg|The girls find B.J.'s secret room. The-Twins-Abby-BJs-Secret-Room.jpg|Abby and the twins in B.J.'s secret room. The-Twins-Abby-Go-to-Paris.jpg|Abby sees the twins talk about going to Paris. Abby-power-suits.jpg|Abby gives the twins power suits. Juna-Terror-Twins.jpg|Abby flying with the terror twins. Abby-flies.jpg Juna 2.png|Abby with the twins and Juna and Jacques. 7WQHHgabY7EzR5TpNhRdEf.jpg Abby-realization.jpg|Abby upon the realization that Jacques is Lothar Brandt while "Jacques" and "Juju" discuss of killing the girls. Abby-Loses-Eye.jpg|Abby being stabbed in the left eye upon "Jacques" and "Juna's" betrayal. 1056960_20190810181701_1.jpg|The twins attempt to remove the knife from Abby's eye. The-girls-aftermath.jpg|Abby being hugged by Soph. Jess-Abby-Hug.jpg|Being hugged by Jess. Abby-bandaged.jpg|Abby bandaged. 847C4C6212289BED019E07D227E03A58298F377C.jpg|Abby speaks to her mother, telling her she did what the FBI couldn't do, find B.J. Blazkowicz. Grace Walker Youngblood.png|Abby with the twins, her mother, B.J. and Anya Blazkowicz. Twins-Abby-lead-the-charge.jpg|Abby and the twins being told by B.J. that their in charge of Paris while their gone for awhile. The-Cast-WBY.jpg Young-Main-Characters.jpg Fight-against-the-Fourth-Reich.jpg|Abby with the twins. Abby-Jess-Soph-End.jpg|Abby tells the twins to prepare. Apocalypse.png|Abby with the twins, seeing the apocalypse. Abby-underground-section.jpg|Abby in her section in the underground. Abby-Soph-Jess-Wanted-Posters.jpg|Abby and the twins' wanted poster. Trivia * Abby is the first of the next generation of characters to be born, her birth occurring before the Second American Revolution. *Abby will note her the twins' favorite book has plot holes if you go to her station. *Abby will often adjust her glasses in cinematics, possibly being a tic for her. ---- Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:The New Collosus characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood characters